And So We Sang
by Trust Gavroche
Summary: The National Guard is taking an awfully long time to arrive at the barricade, and Les Amis are taking advantage of the time to sing various songs. A few are upbeat, but most are pretty sad. Sometimes other Mislets join in as well. Movie!Verse, sometimes Musical!Verse.
1. Reverse

**"Reverse"** by Gabrielle Aplin

As sung by Les Amis de l'ABC and Fantine. ((Yes, I am well aware that they did not have magazines and TV back then.))

* * *

It has been three hours since the the excitement of building the barricade in the hopes of starting a new world. Three hours since the parade honoring Lamarque's death. Three hours since they lit the flame on the torch of a new world.

Enjolras was absentmindedly scribbling battle plans on a spare scrap of parchment when a voice cut through the silence. It was Feuilly, perched on the edge of a lopsided chair and fingering a fan. Feuilly certainly didn't have a terrible voice, so Enjolras stopped what he was doing and simply looked at the readhead rather expectantly, listening.

_"I've sat and watched this city crumble,_  
_Just as it was being built"_

Jean Prouvaire, never one to miss a poetic or sad moment, joined in and harmonized his voice with Feuilly's.

_"The bigger it gets the less it's thought of_  
_But I'm just scared of losing all that we have left"  
_Enjolras was startled for a minute. This certainly wasn't akin to the empowering, hope-filled songs they had been singing earlier.  
Almost as if it had been planned, Lesgle and Grantaire joined in, their combined voices echoing in the alleys and capturing the attention of everyone who could hear._"And the colours of these roads are matching the rainy sky  
__We're too blind to see what's really here,  
__In front of our eyes"_

As if satisfied that they had gotten the moment started, the four original singers fell back to let other continue the song. And they did- Joly's deeper voice combined with Marius's, with the more feminine voices of Éponine and Musichetta.

_"I hope someday this will all reverse,_  
_And send us back to the times before,_  
_Before we grew up and lost the novelty of,_  
_Clear blue skies and, climbing trees,_  
_Can't you see what our lies have come to be?"_

Almost in a whisper, Enjolras sung the last line.

_"Can't you see what our lies have come to be?"_

As if spurred on by his best friend, the man of marble, joining their depressing little song, Courfeyrac stood up from his spot on top of an old wooden trunk. He sang.

_"We used to just make friends so easily,_  
_Never judging anyone,_  
_Was how it's meant to be"_  
Combeferre sensed what Courfeyrac was trying to say and adjusted his glasses, wondering if he should a split second before he added his lower voice to Courfeyrac's higher one and sung of the truth he knew all too well.  
_"Our parents were always heroes in our eyes_  
_But TV and magazines soon, changed our minds"_

Enjolras's cracked lips formed a slight smile and he joined his two best friends.

_"And the colours of these roads are matching the rainy sky_  
_We're too blind to see what's really here,_  
_In front of our eyes"_

Combeferre and Enjolras dropped out as Feuilly joined in the song once more.

_"I hope someday this will all reverse,_  
_And send us back to the times before,_  
_Before we grew up and lost the novelty of,_  
_Clear blue skies and, climbing trees,_  
_Can't you see what our lies have come to be?"_

Feuilly continued the song alone, almost as if lost in the deep world of thought. No one could be quite sure if they heard Grantaire's voice underlining Feuilly's.  
_"Can't you see what our lies have come to be...?"_

Those at the barricade stopped singing, fully intending to end the song there, but the sky had other ideas. A faint echo of a high voice drifted into everyone's minds as they sat upon their barricade. Fantine took pity on the young men and sang for them, but also, almost subconsciously, of her trials and harships and sacrifices.

_I watched all the ones I loved turn into rust_  
_Wearing almost nothing they, go out after dusk_  
_As if to be accepted you need to sell yourself_  
_They need to learn there's much more to this world..._

Enjolras, a full-time motivational speech writer, felt as if the song could be greatly expanded from where Fantine had left it, and added a verse onto it.

_"And the colours of these roads are matching the rainy sky_  
_We're too blind to see what's really here,_  
_In front of our eyes"_

Grantaire sensed this was the moment. His heart racing, partly from fear -or excitement, he couldn't tell- and partly from drink, he took a deep breath and joined the man he admired more than anything in the world.

_I hope someday this will all reverse,_  
_And send us back to the times before,_  
_Before we grew up and lost the novelty of,_  
_Clear blue skies and, climbing trees,_  
_Can't you see what our lies have come to be?_

There. One verse, but Enjolras had not stopped, he had not been openly rejected like every other time. Maybe it was just the mood of the night, but it was a step forward.

Everyone on the barricade sing the last line together, everyone thinking of and remembering different things-

_"Can't you see what our lies have come to be?"_


	2. More Than Friends

**"More Than Friends"** by Gabrielle Aplin.

As sung by Enjolras and Grantaire.

* * *

As the moon rose high over the barricade that night, Grantaire sat, propped up against a broken piano and thought. His white undershirt was stained with grime and sweat and alcohol and dirt. He glanced at his fellow...men. A couple of them sat, hunched over, next to each other, busily whispering. A few, like Feuilly and Lesgle, were slumped over a piece of furniture and had fallen fast asleep. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him, so he set his bottle aside and quietly sung to himself.

_"You've been awake for hours,_  
_I've been awake for days._  
_My eyes to feel like I'm asleep_  
_stuck inside an empty dream._  
_Question if this is even real,_  
_a cliché way for me to feel._  
_Unfinished messages to send,_  
_I told you I never want to end"_

Grantaire took a deep breath and continued bravely, not noticing the volume of his voice had risen a bit from the low tone he had intended to keep it at.

_"I've watched you break yourself in two_  
_and try to give me half._  
_And I seem to wonder what it takes to work,_  
_to make this last"_

Enjolras heard the whisper of a song drifting over the barricade but couldn't tell who was singing. He had always been a one for song, and it bothered him he didn't know who was composing such things. He suspected Jean Prouvaire. After excusing himself from Combeferre and Courfeyrac, he nimbly made his way down the barricade, searching the utter darkness with icy blue eyes for the voice, which had now stopped. For the life of him, Enjolras couldn't fathom why he felt compelled to join and see the singer, but for once in his life he payed no heed to logic. Instead, he sang a rather random verse, following the abstract tune of the first two.

_Only two more days,_  
_to kill the mess we've made._  
_And give the lions something to hunt for._  
_Cause now the ace is played,_  
_the desks are under queen of spades._  
_There's nothing left for us to hope for._

From his tucked-away corner on the wall of furniture where he didn't really belong, Grantaire heard a familiar voice and his heart rate quickened with his breathing. Could it be that Enjolras had heard and was joining in? Enjolras, the man he admired and worshiped and was shunned by? He couldn't be sure, and so he sung some more. Singing was like alcohol, he realized. It can take away your pain. Sometimes.

_"And I'd run to the furthest place I need to,_  
_just to hear love._  
_Cause I need to find out_  
_how it feels to be broken in two hearts._  
_Ohh"_

Unable to pinpoint the source of the sound, Enjolras sung another line. It has turned into almost a competition, a back-and-forth passing off of a song.

_"And do you think that I've run out on you now?_  
_Cause I still yearn, if we pretend."  
_Grantaire picked up the last line and the two voices blended together.  
_"Can we go back to where broken things only needed plasters to mend?"_

Enjolras stopped and while Grantaire sung the next part, he busied himself with climbing over the ruined furniture to the piano, where, oddly enough, the familiar voice was singing from.

_"Let's stay awake for hours,_  
_just like we did back then._  
_When you draw pictures on my hand_  
_in permanent marker pen"_

Upon reaching the piano, Enjolras was startled to see that Grantaire was there. Grantaire, of all people was the deep, mysterious singer? The man of marble felt touched by the fact that the cynical drunkard, the "wine cask," had cared enough to take his place with them. Rather unsure of what to do next, he eased down across from Grantaire and softly sang another verse.

_"We watch the sun go down,_  
_but never feel the end"_  
Grantaire was more than amazed that Enjolras had bothered to sit right across from him and sing -to?- with him. They both sung the last verse together, a pair of clear blue eyes drilling holes in tired hazel ones.  
_"'Cause I know the sun and darkness are_  
_more than friends."_


End file.
